1. Field
One or more aspects of the invention relate to a gaming machine and a gaming method thereof in which display area of symbols can be designated as areas to be used for a determination of a winning.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, plural reels having plural symbols are used to display a game result, regardless of mechanical slot machines or video slot machines. The symbols are variably displayed in accordance with spinning reels, and then, reels are stopped based on an internal lottery result. Areas, where the symbols are displayed, are predefined. Also, it is determined whether or not the winning is realized based on the combination of displayed symbols on the predefined areas. According to the result, if it is determined that the winning combination is realized, the payout is provided based on the winning combination and the bet number for the predefined area.
In conventional slot machines located at casinos or the like, when the game is started, a player designates the areas for the determination of the winning among plural areas. Also, the bet number per area is set, and total bet number per one game is set based on the number of the designated areas and the bet number per area.
Here, various unit values are set in various slot machines. For example, some slot machine define that the unit value per one bet is 1 dollar. Also, some slot machine define that the unit value per one bet is 5 cents. Total bet amount is determined by multiplying the unit value by the total bet number.
Recently, many casinos tend to arrange slot machines, in which more areas can be designated, so that the player can obtain various winning combination of the symbols. In above slot machine, higher total bet number may be set based on the designated areas and bet number per designated area.
Here, if the winning combination occurs on any of the designated areas, the payout number is based on the bet number per bet, but the total bet number. Herewith, the player may not obtain commensurate payout number of the total bet number. At a result, motivation of the player for designating more areas may drop, and it may be difficult to increase the total bet number.